Violante
|occupation= Queen of Lombrica and Argenta |status= a |gender= f |hair= |eye= |family= *The Adderhead (father) † *Unnamed (mother) † *Unnamed (stepmothers) *The Laughing Prince (father-in-law) † *Cosimo the Fair (husband) † *"Cosimo" ("husband") † *Unnamed (stepsisters) *Unnamed (stepbrother) *Jacopo (son) |loyalty= Lombrica and Argenta |portrayer= |appearances= Inkspell Inkdeath }} Violante, formerly commonly dubbed as Her Ugliness, is the daughter of the late Adderhead and widow of Cosimo the Fair, who eventually became the ruler of Lombrica and Argenta. Biography Early life Marriage and its end It was mentioned that Violante's husband, Cosimo the Fair, died while attempting to drive the fire-raisers away from Lombrica, an incident that supposedly happened just approximately a year before Dustfinger, later the Folchart family were read into the Inkworld. However, according to Violante herself, their marriage wasn't exactly wonderful prior to Cosimo's death. She mourned for her late husband, of course, but hadn't really contemplated on actually having him back alive. During this period, she further buried herself in the world of literature; she had always held Balbulus' illumination in high regards, but after Fenoglio introduced songs and poetry about the Bluejay, she became more obsessed with written words, especially ones that were about the subject matter; consequently, somewhat isolated herself with her son, Jacopo, who she admitted not really knowing how to deal with, as he looked so much like his late father, and mostly let Brianna, her then-close-friend-and-maidservant, to take care of the young prince. Fenoglio's interference Violante might have taken Cosimo's death well enough, yet, Fenoglio, as he had already been in the Inkworld during the tragic incident, saw it as a great problem that he thought, he'd be able to fix, writing words that he fantasized would miraculously restore the order to the Inkworld, and one of the priorities was bringing Cosimo back from the dead. He had Meggie Folchart read what he'd written aloud, and they heard the hooves of the horse of "Cosimo", trot on down the streets to Ombra Castle. Fenoglio honestly thought he was doing everyone a huge favor, including Violante, as he had specifically made the purple birthmark on her cheek considerably unnoticeable upon the return of "Cosimo", and he also thought this would give the married couple a second chance of working things out. It turned out to have a complete opposite effect, as Violante soon found out that "Cosimo" and Brianna held feeling's for one another and even slept together, causing a great rift between the friendship of the two young woman. When "Cosimo" waged war against the Adderhead's men, he was killed by Firefox, who ironically had killed him the first time around as well. Brianna was devastated with this Cosimo's death, whereas Violante was not, as the man wasn't the one she might have used to hold feelings for to begin with. Ultimately, because of the then-unforgivable affair, Violante forced Brianna to leave her services afterwards. Alliance with her idol Violante helped the Bluejay escape from Balbulus' library. She set him free after having him promise to help her kill her father. When the Bluejay saw no choice but to give himself up to save the children of Ombra, she took him from the Piper and lead him to her mother's castle, The Castle in the Lake. Violante saw herself developing feelings towards the Bluejay, and even thinking she was falling in love with him, but he rejected her. Violante eventually did achieve her goal: to kill her father, though it was due to Jacopo's action of bringing the Book to Mortimer Folchart, who then wrote the three words (Heart, Spell, Death) on the pages, thus completed the act of killing the Adderhead. Violante became the Queen of Lombrica and Argenta alike, and her son became heir. Her former nickname, "Her Ugliness", was properly replaced with "Her Kindliness", as Violante was known for her kindness in ruling and was loved by the people in her country. Physical attributes Violante is said to be quite ugly with a large purple birthmark on one cheek. However, Fenoglio took pity on her and written the mark to be altered, which faded when "Cosimo" returns, much to Meggie Folchart's dismay, for she was the one who read out the lines making it come true. References de:Violantepl:Brzydka Wiolanta‎ Category:Royalty